143
by RandomRambler29
Summary: MomoKai drabble. Something idiotic and nonsensical. :D


A/N: I just got sparked up to write something. This is a one-shot, aimless and idiotic drabble.

Riding his bike from school, Momoshiro hurried home. He was pretty much expecting something new.

Carelessly throwing his bike to the side, he walked up the door and crossed the threshold. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri nasai," His mother called out from the kitchen.

"Has it arrived yet, Kaa-san?" Momoshiro took off his shoes and ran over to the dining room, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Apparently, no. It might arrive later, though."

"Oh. I-I'll be waiting in my room. Call me if you need me, Kaa-san."

"Sure."

Momoshiro climbed up the stairs and opened his door. Nope, no sign of it.

He sighed. He's been too excited waiting for that video game he ordered online for a cheap price. (coughs-secondhand-coughs) It's been over 2 weeks now. Still no sign of it.

Stealthily, he crept down the stairs and went out the back door, seeing that his mom was now in the living room, watching her favorite Koreanovela, "Boys Over Flowers." (coughs-that'sme-coughs) He walked to the front yard and picked up his bike, rolling it beside him while crouching down.

After passing the next two neighbors, he stood up, rode on his bike and wandered aimlessly around town. He passed the school gate and saw Tezuka and Fuji making out, then, Tezuka pulling the shorter boy into the school grounds behind the great wall, Momoshiro snickered. (coughs-Ididthat-coughs)

He tired out eventually and slowed when he reached the park. He entered the wide gap meant to be an entrance and parked his bike against a tree. He walked to the nearby fountain and tilted his head to drink cool, refreshing water when he noticed a familiar someone doing shuttle runs.

_Mamushi? _ He thought, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He transferred his bike to the nearest bike parking and locked it in place. He walked back to the tree where his bicycle formerly posed against and peeked from behind.

And there was Kaidoh, doing his only his 4th round of shuttle run but already sweating like mad.

_Hmm… Maybe he's been training for the past… _He checked his watch. Dismissal from tennis training was 4:30, whereas a regular student's was 3:00. _Whoa there. 30 minutes and sweating a whole day's water supply? He evidently works too hard._

Momoshiro observed Kaidoh's exercise… Well, more like Kaidoh himself.

Purple eyes zoomed in and out of focus with every movement the self-strainer made. How Kaidoh's muscles flexed, how he grimaced with a slight mistake, wrinkling his facial features, how he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, how he sort of smiled when he achieved his right goal…

_Wait a moment, _Momoshiro shook his head, _what the hell am I thinking? I cannot be attracted to that viper. No, I can't._

"Oi, Mamushi. Still working hard, I see." The spiky-haired boy walked forward from behind the tree before he knew it.

"And you're still lazy, peach butt." Kaidoh stood from his ready position, glaring at his rival.

"You know, sometimes, people need to rest. To chill and work out stress… But here you are, pushing yourself too hard and trying to better yourself when you can never be any better. No, you can't."

Kaidoh glared as Momoshiro walked slowly towards him, smirking at how fast and smart his previous statement sounded. "Fssh… Resting is for weaklings… Like you." Then the bandana-clad boy went back to his shuttle runs.

"Tsk, tsk." Spiky-haired Boy went to sit against the tree and watch his rival train, commenting every now and then to Kaidoh's annoyance, and to his amusement. This went on for about… An hour and a half.

Sitting against the oak tree, Kaidoh was breathing heavily, removing his bandana and letting his water drip down from his head, and channel down his neck and shoulder. Momoshiro, meanwhile, watched.

"Hey, Mamushi, wanna get some ice cream?"

"It'll be too sweet for my taste buds," Kaidoh replied.

"Oh, just come along. It's on me." Momoshiro pulled Kaidoh up and unlocked his bike. "Just step on those thingies and hold on to me, okay?"

"Like that would happen, you moron!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Hold on for your life or fall off and die?" Momoshiro had a mischievous sparkle in his eye while settling in his seat, gripping the handlebars.

"Fssh..." Was the only reply heard. The viper stepped on the metal bar thingies on either side of the rear wheel and lightly held on to Momoshiro's shoulders.

"Here we GO!" Momo paddled hard, gripping his handlebars as he went fast. Kaidoh's light clutch became a grip so hard, his knuckles went white. The paddling boy smiled to himself as he felt the warmth that emanated from Kaidoh's hands onto Momo's shoulders. Kaidoh gripped for his life.

"Which flavor?" Momoshiro asked for the fifth and final time.

"I told you, I don't care, fssh…"

"I'll get you chocolate, and mine will be vanilla!" Purple eyes sparkled once more.

Kaidoh merely hissed and found an empty table. He dropped his bag and sat begrudgingly. _Why did I agree on this again?_

Momo walked back, sitting opposite his rival. "The ice cream here tastes good, yes it does!" He nodded, then started licking on the vanilla ice cream. He gave the chocolate to Kaidoh.

"Arigatou," He said.

At his second lick, Momoshiro found vanilla unsuitable to his taste. He furrowed his brow, glaring at it.

"Hey, Kaidoh, wanna change? Okay, thanks!" He grabbed Kaidoh's chocolate ice cream and replaced it with his vanilla so fast that when Kaidoh licked it, his brain clicked and he suddenly flushed.

_No way_, he thought,_ It can't be! It's… An indirect kiss!_

"Oi, Mamushi, something wrong? Mamushi? MAMUSHI!" Momoshiro slapped his rival out of his reverie. Kaidoh blinked, still flushed, but there was a hand pattern on his right cheek which was darker than the rest.

"Fssh… What did you do that for?"

"You were spacing out, you know. I panicked, I thought you were stressed out or something. Thank me for that."

Kaidoh just frowned and continued eating his ice cream, disregarding his previous thoughts and feeling a fluttering sensation in his stomach at the same time.

Momoshiro pedaled to Kaidoh's house, dropping him there. Literally.

As Kaidoh stood up, swearing beneath his breath, he felt inside his pockets for his keys. No one was home, due to his parents on a joint business trip and his brother was somewhere he didn't know.

"I left my keys inside," Kaidoh said as calmly as he could in his rigid voice.

"So you'll be sleeping on the pavement tonight. Ja, Mamushi!" Momoshiro pedaled off, somehow feeling heavy. He looked back and saw Kaidoh drop his bag and look for it in there. Alas, it was not. Momo pedaled back.

"Come sleep at ours'," He heard himself say to Kaidoh, and inwardly he swore and said _What?_ Kaidoh looked up, bewildered but half-heartedly agreed, slung his bag around himself and stepped on the metal thingies. Pedaling in the streetlamp-illuminated road, he felt his lips twitch up and form a smile. And he didn't know why.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Shouted Momoshiro as he threw his bike to the side once again.

"Great! Dinner will be served in 5 minutes! Call your siblings!"

"Okay! We'll all be down! And, Kaa-san…" A spiky-haired boy entered the kitchen. "I brought someone home. He'll be over for tonight. He left his keys in his house. Kaidoh, this is my Kaa-san. Kaa-san, Kaidoh, my teammate."

They shook hands and Kaa-san said, "Nice to meet you, Kaidoh-kun. Do call me Kaa-san." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too, K-K-Kaa-s-san…" And Kaidoh flushed.

"I'll be calling the others down, Kaa-san. Kaidoh, follow me." Momo ran up the stairs and Kaidoh followed meekly.

"Hey, dinner's ready, get down now," Momo called to his siblings.

"Fssh…" Kaidoh commented.

"Hey, is your friend speaking Parselmouth?" One of Momo's siblings asked.

"What's Parselmouth, fssh?" Kaidoh asked.

"Parselmouth is the language of snakes in my sister's book, Harry Potter. It sounds like constant hissing with different tones and such," Momoshiro explained as he entered his room.

"You actually know that?" Kaidoh stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I used to read them when I haven't got anything to do." He switched on the light, grabbed Kaidoh's bag and dropped it on the floor.

The viper glared at him, then followed the purple-eyed boy out of the room and downstairs. As they sat down side by side at the table, their legs brushed each other. The flushed lightly.

"No headwear while eating, please," Kaa-san smiled at Kaidoh warmly. Kaidoh blushed, then hurriedly threw off his bandana. Momoshiro laughed. Kaidoh bonked him on the back of his head.

While eating, Kaa-san said, "You're always welcome here, Kaidoh-kun. You're part of the family since you're takeshi's friend, here."

The viper blushed once again. Then he nodded, smiled and glanced at Momo. Momoshiro caught his eye and they looked away, flushed.

After a while, Momoshiro leaned towards him, gesturing that he was to whisper something.

"Kaidoh…" Momo started.

"What?"

"143. Figure that out."

* * *

Sorry if that was kinda rushed. I'm caught here. XD R&R, please. Arigatou! *bows*


End file.
